


Sonambulismo

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Zachery you changed [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Yaoi, dub-con
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Afinal, sequer sabia o que estava fazendo. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonambulismo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o desafio da [nchiostru](http://nchiostru.dreamwidth.org/69486.html) usando **agarrar** , **carro** e **abstinência**.

(1992)

Seria mais engraçado se não estivesse acontecendo com ele, mas Clare segurava a parte de dentro da sua coxa e apertava devagar, descendo em direção ao fim da bermuda e entrando no vão entre o tecido e a pele do garoto para subir de volta. Beijava seu pescoço e murmurava coisas inteligíveis, gemendo as vezes e quase se deitando sobre ele.

O problema é que Clare estava dormindo, e eles não estavam sozinhos no carro.

Zach tentou se afastar, tentou empurrar a mão dele de volta e erguer o ombro para que saísse de perto dele, mas o mais velho era muito maior e dormia profundamente. Sua respiração permanecia serena, mesmo com os golpes do garoto, que não sabia se devia pedir ajuda ou se devia acordá-lo de uma vez.

Estavam parados perto de um posto de gasolina no meio do nada. Seco tinha surgido com uma festa em Passadena e eles precisaram pegar emprestado a caminhonete do padrasto do Quinto para chegarem lá. O problema era que nenhum deles sabia o caminho, e Quinto precisou de quase uma hora e meia gastando gasolina e andando em círculos para admitir que estava completamente perdido. Ele e Seco desceram para pedir informação e Barão planejava se unir aos amigos, mas foi impedido pela mão de Zach no seu ombro quando estava prestes a sair do carro.

\- Que foi?

\- Cara, me ajuda aqui.

Barão virou-se no banco e teve que cobrir a boca para não gargalhar do enrosco no qual os dois se encontravam. Clare ainda beijava e buscava os cabelos do mais novo, murmurando suas incoerências enquanto dormia sem preocupação. Mas era a cara de Zach que estava engraçada, o desespero e a vergonha no olhar do garoto eram o toque dramático da cena, e por mais que se sentisse tentado a ajudá-lo, Barão não planejava enfiar seus dedos no meio daqueles dois nem que lhe pagassem.

\- Carinha, desculpa, mas esse ai é problema seu.

\- Barão, não faz isso comigo! - Zach se agarrava no banco da frente e estava quase implorando - Porra, eu não quero isso!

\- Véi... - Barão coçou uma das orelhas e puxou a touca que estava usando - tem quanto tempo que você não anda com a gente? Umas três semanas?

\- O que tem isso?

\- Esse ai é o jeito dele dizer que tava com saudade. Você sabe que o Clare não é muito tradicional.

\- Mas eu não quero! Porra, é sacanagem você me largar aqui!

\- Carinha, o nego é seu. - Barão chegou a abrir a porta do carro, mas se debruçou sobre o banco para pegar a chave do contato e ligar o rádio no último volume - Deixa o menino no esgano por quase um mês e agora quer pular fora?

\- Vai a merda! - Zach queria se levantar e sair correndo do carro, mas Clare conseguiu enfim se deitar sobre ele - Porra!

Ainda conseguiu ver o amigo fechando a porta do carro e balançando a chave bem perto da janela antes que ele se afastasse em direção ao posto de gasolina.

Aquilo não era certo. Não era justo que ele fosse menor e mais novo que aquele maldito forçudo e sonâmbulo. E eles só estavam afastados por culpa _dele_. Ele e sua personalidade escrota, ele e a falta de paciência que Zach já vinha demonstrando desde que começou a frequentar a casa do moreno.

Sabia bem dos ataques de sonambulismo dele, e sabia que ele ficava com um humor terrível quando era acordado do nada. O impressionante era como ele conseguia se mexer tanto sem despertar, ignorando os socos e chutes do pequeno. Mas nada disso significava que Zach devia ficar ali aceitando aquele tipo de carinho.

Conseguiu colocar as duas mãos no peito dele e o manteve afastado do seu rosto com algum custo. Clare continuava esfregando as mãos pelo seu corpo, sem muita habilidade. Afinal, sequer sabia o que estava fazendo.

Zach esticou bem o pescoço e deixou que ele deitasse a cabeça no seu peito. Tentava se lembrar de que nada daquilo era real, nenhuma daquelas carícias e beijos eram intencionais, Clare estava bem longe na terra das putas dele para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa além do ego monstruoso dele, bem distante da mágoa que Zach sentia. Não havia sinceridade ou desejo nos seus gestos, e era doloroso pensar nisso quando podia sentir a respiração dele, o cheiro do cabelo dele, o calor daquele corpo o envolvendo por completo.

Tinha passado trës semanas horríveis afastado dele e dos outros garotos, três semanas em que ele não pensou em outra coisa além de atravessar a cidade e ir pedir desculpas, mas foi teimoso o suficiente para suportar a culpa. E quando finalmente decidia sair de casa, se envolvia naquela situação bisonha.

Tirou as mãos debaixo do moreno e ergueu um pouco seu rosto adormecido, o suficiente para observar o que as luzes amareladas dos postes ao redor deles lhe permitiam ver naquela posição, apenas as pequenas rugas perto dos olhos e um pedaço dos lábios entreabertos. Pensva em como era idiota dormir daquele jeito, com aquela cara de retardado mental. Se perguntou se dormia daquele jeito. Lembrou da outra vez que eles haviam transado enquanto Clare dormia, em como era esquisito fazer aquilo sem que a outra pessoa estivesse completamente consciente da situação. Mas quando Clare estava consciente de alguma coisa, afinal?

Clare entreabriu os olhos e encarou Zach com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ainda não tinha acordado completamente, o menor sabia disso quando deixou que o beijasse daquele jeito confuso e sem muita técnica. Deixou que as mãos dele erguessem bruscamente sua camiseta, riu quando ele tentou abrir sua bermuda enquanto o beijava ao mesmo tempo. Era patético vê-lo tentando fazer tudo aquilo sem na verdade conseguir fazer nada.

Com alguma dificuldade, Zach saiu debaixo dele e eles trocaram de posição. O garoto ficou apoiado nos quadris do moreno, que conseguiu se livrar das calças sem muito trabalho. Deixou que o mais velho demonstrasse o que queria, e não se surpreendeu quando ele o empurrou para trás e abriu um pouco as pernas, se masturbou um pouco e depois largou o próprio membro, voltando a cochilar.

Zach revirou os olhos e apalpou os próprios bolsos, buscando a carteira sem acreditar que estava mesmo planejando ir adiante com aquilo, e ainda no carro do Quinto. Não havia pessoa mais insuportável sobre o bem estar do veículo do que ele, nem o padrasto era tão irritante.

Olhou na direção do posto e não viu nenhum dos três por lá. Conseguiu tirar a camisinha que levava na carteira e a colocou sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia, mas também não se surpreendeu ao perceber que também estava excitado. Pensava no que os outros estavam conversando, se Barão havia contado sobre o surto sexual do amigo. E não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma razão pela qual ele manteria segredo. Mais um motivo para Quinto encher seu saco, ele já tinha cansado de dizer que não queria nenhuma bicha no carro dele.

A mão de Clare lhe puxando para baixo foi o que o fez voltar para o carro, e por um momento Zach realmente achou aquilo bonito. A forma como ele estava deitado, as luzes que mostravam apenas um pouco do seu rosto sonolento, a forma bruta mas ao mesmo tempo carinhosa com a qual suas mãos o guiavam. Até gemeu quando Zach entrou, e o abraçou enquanto se movia toscamente junto ao garoto. Nunca se abraçavam quando ele estava acordado.

O abraçou de volta, com força demais, sentindo-se sufocado enquanto mexia-se da melhor forma possível naquele espaço minúsculo. Os dois não conseguiam entrar em sintonia, o sexo era confuso. Enquanto Zach estava dividido entre a preocupação com os outros garotos e a súbita sensação de conforto que aquele abraço lhe trazia, o corpo de Clare só desejava ter o garoto mais e mais fundo. O moreno fincou os pés no estofado de couro e forçou o quadril com mais força, aumentando o aperto do abraço e ofegando perto do ouvido do menor. Aquele gesto de afeição combinado com o aumento da velocidade do quadril foram suficientes para que Zach o apertasse de volta e entrasse com mais força, acertando com alguma dificuldade o ritmo, se adequando ao que o outro desejava.

Gozaram quase que ao mesmo tempo. Clare parecia ter gozado muito bem, pelo menos tremeu e ofegou como nos melhores dias deles, deitando a cabeça no banco com um sorriso débil no rosto. Não permaneceu mais de cinco segundos naquele sorriso, voltando ao sono profundo que não o abandonava. Soltou Zach e protestou por ele estar sobre seu corpo, o empurrando desajeitadamente para dormir melhor.

Zach no entanto sentia-se usado. Completamente oco, envergonhado e sozinho com seu orgasmo fraco e a sensação de rejeição que embrulhava seu estômago. Já era horrível se sentir sozinho depois que percebeu _quando_ podia encontrar o Clarence que amava, e agora tinha se deixado levar pela situação para voltar ao mesmo lugar.

Era terrível, aquela melancolia que o invadia aos poucos. Estava sempre sozinho, mesmo sem as drogas por perto ele continuava sendo tratado como uma peça descartável, alguém que só cumpria uma obrigação estando por perto.

Tirou a camisinha, amarrou a ponta e a jogou debaixo do banco. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que conseguiu, percebendo que sua camiseta estava suja do gozo do outro no meio do processo. Se arrumou e depois sacudiu Clare ate que ele acordasse, o obrigando a colocar a calça com dois socos que acabaram por acordá-lo de vez. Zach ainda pensou que ele comentaria alguma coisa sobre o que havia acontecido, mas apenas observou o moreno se vestir com raiva e virar-se na direção da janela, se encolhendo para continuar dormindo. Sequer olhou o loiro antes de fechar os olhos.

O garoto olhou pela janela, limpou as lágrimas com a manga da camiseta, embolou a parte úmida da camiseta e cruzou os braços, jogando-se perto da outra janela e encarando a escuridão da estrada com raiva. Queria berrar, responder alguma coisa a altura da mágoa que sentia, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era em cutucar o imbecil sentado ao seu lado e dizer um "de nada". Nada que abalaria a estrutura dele, como bem sabia.

Ergueu o rosto e fungou, limpando as lágrimas com as costas de uma das mãos e se encolhendo ainda mais no banco. Queria voltar para casa, precisava de algum lugar onde pudesse chorar com alguma dignidade, mas não podia pedir para que o levassem de volta. Estava preso naquela festa idiota que nem tinha começado para eles, sufocado pela culpa e sentindo-se a pessoa mais imunda do mundo.

_And I feel that time's a wasted go_  
 _So where are you going to tomorrow?_  
 _And I see that these are lies to come_  
 _Would you even care?_

Olhou o próprio reflexo no vidro e se sentiu enojado. Nem o rádio o perdoava.

**Author's Note:**

> A música que Zach ouve no rádio é [essa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5UOC0C0x8Q).  
> E, parece brincadeira, mas é possível transar enquanto a pessoa dorme. É uma doença chamada [sexomnia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleep_sex).  
> 


End file.
